thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Neil Dennis
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Night Owl page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Please be aware this wiki is not run by Zynga, and therefore does not have connections or contact with Zynga. Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wildecoyote (Talk) 03:13, 15 August 2011 REA few Questions Hi Neil Firstly my name is Albert and let me say welcome to this wiki. In answer to your questions A) On one of the other wiki's I have been editing on they had a picture naming system (For example: On the FarmVille Wiki if you wanted to add a photo for pumpkin's mastery sign you would have to name the image "Pumpkin Mastery Sign-icon.png"). Do I have to do anything like that to photo's when I upload them? We use a similar setup. All Icons should be Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign-icon.png although some are with out the _ and some without the -icon (the task popup doesn't as it would confict with the page icon but we probably should chage the task pop up to Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign-tasks.png, share icons are Share_Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign.png but we are trying to standardize that since I took over. as it would make it easier when adding an icon to a page if they had the same format. If icons don't have -icon.png and we make a page for the item (which we are hoping all items have a page and will make searching for something a lot easier) then we can just use the same icon already uploaded. for example Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign-icon.png on the mission page as a task would also be used for the page Pumpkin Mastery Sign whereas Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign.png as the task icon would need Pumpkin_Mastery_Sign-icon.png for the page Pumpkin Mastery Sign icon and that would mean duplicating the same icon. B) On some other wiki's there is a position called patroller along with rollback, administrator, and bureaucrat. Is there such position on this wiki, and if there is, how many edits do I have to have to become one? This position I have never heard of so if you can give me some details I can have a look. check Administrators page for details on admins. C) This really isn't a question, but a suggestion. To spruce up the wiki a bit I believe that there should be an overall background color. FrontierVille's color's seem like they are tan, red, brown, and a touch of blue. Switching from White to Tan would probably look the best and I know only administrators can change that color. I agree we are planning some changes to this wiki and our sister wiki http://thepioneertrail.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pioneer_Trail_Wiki which we run also and are just starting it. -- 04:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi again Hi The link to the patrollers page didn't work but I went and had a look at the farmville wiki. We don't have that position but probably will soon. I am actually a Bureaucrat but we have some rules about Admins so I will need to talk with Dave the other Bureaucrat first. And if you could give me some details then I can put the case forward. I know I certainly would like your help as there are only a few active editors which is better than form a month or so ago it was just me. I would also like to introduce something like the featured user thing Farmville has. -- 04:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) A little about your experience I guess would be good or anything you like. Also I like the changes you made to Cowgirls don't cry exspecially the Can not skip 05:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi Neil I haven't spoken with Dave yet. You have a chance yes. Have a look at the admin page and when you meet the rules then either you can nominate or someone can nominate you. See how you go for a couple of weeks and we'll see what we can do then. 11:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) collections Hi Neil I saw the changes to the collection page. Can you please not change the layout of the collection table as there are like 171 collections and we want the collections layout to be the same -- 11:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey Neil Do you know where that file is you fixed up the word wiki on is? We started a FB page for this wiki and are about to open it when we get it linked) 01:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) FB Hey Neil I updated the logo for FTV wiki and we are using it on our FB page as well Do you know much about making the like box that links FB to the wiki site? http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Feeds (might help) to hard for me at this stage -- 02:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh and can you add me as friend on FB so I can invite you to the wiki page 02:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The icon is to big for FB can you make one smaller?-- 02:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually Neil could you come up with a square logo please that we can use both here and on FB as FB group icons are square and the rectangle on doesn't look right on FB.-- 03:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) forum Hi Neil Can you visit the forum http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Change_of_wiki_name as we would like to change this wiki's name 05:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) main page Hi Neil I uploaded a copy of the icon which says 2 games in one on our main page. I was wondering if you could somehow make it so we could click on the trail pic or the homestead pic and have it take people to the appropriate place. I would like the trail one to go to The Pioneer Trail which would have the overall info and a map where they could click to go to an area ie Beaver Valley (which need fixing as it only has links to Beaver Valley Goals, etc which I am working on the info on those pages) this way we can all work towards the big picture and not step on each others toes and have 2 people editing the same page at the same time. Dave is working on the collections and I think plants for TPT Thanks for your help-- 17:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) pages Hi Neil Which pages do you want to replace?-- 23:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) oh and can use the signature thing when you leave a meassage please that's 4 of ~ -- 23:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that and thanks Dennis 03:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Facebook hey FYI I have got wiki working on adding a facebook link where people can lik. When that's done I'll have them look into Patrollers 03:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi We are looking at introducing some new and exciting changes on here to do with some people's rolls, which I'll mention later I just need to sort out first. I can assure you you will love the changes. I forgot can you tell me areas you are looking after? Sorry! -- 06:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Front page Hi Neil I want to remove most of the stuff from the front page as it looks cluttered etc. All the Pioneer Trail stuff should go on The Pioneer Trail Page and the from page should just link to important areas maybe even make a new page if they allow us to change the name. The front page should link to The Pioneer Trail and Frontierville (as the already is a page for the Homestead) and then maybe a few other sites and the links to stuff ike goals, animals, buildings etc should come of the other pages what do you think. I think the Pioneer Trail Page should have the trail map splitting of to where it needs to is Beaver Valley etc. What are your thoughts?-- 07:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) hi hi Where do you mean? 15:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean a category page, or do you want it added to the gameplay drop down menu? Man I having troub;e linking this site to facebook :( -- 18:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) umm Hi Neil Whilst I don't mind you adding the icons to the see also missions I think they should still display the goal name -- 21:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC)